Lonely Twin's Angel Hearts
by Silver Twilight Hime
Summary: The Serashi Twin have been lonely until they meet their childhood friend, Haruhi and even the host club members... Will Sayami and Yaomi be able to find what they have lost for so many years in the Host Club....? HiXOC,KaXOC,TaXHa,KyouXOC,HunXOC,MoXOC
1. More Twins?

Hi! This is my 1st time writing fanfics for anime... I hope that u guys would enjoy reading this story of mine & plz...plz...plz give me reviews so I can improve myself better in the future... Thx if u do so...Thx ^^!! & plz don't flame...

_Disclaimer: I don't own __Ouran__High School__ High Club & its character even if i wanted to but i do own my own characters ^^..._

**

* * *

**

**1. More Twins??**

**It is a sunny day during spring in Japan & somewhere in Tokyo, in a bookstore; a woman is calling out two teenage girls.**

"**Sayami, Yaomi, I need your help for a sec."**

"**We're coming now."**

**Two girls who come out from their room just above the bookstore stand in front of the woman that calls them. Both of the twins wears a white cloth on their heads that covered one side of their eyes, the one on the right wears it on her right eye and the other wears it on her left. They are wearing sneakers and jeans except that the left one wears short jeans, their clothing differs from each other as the right one wears a blue jacket over a white long sleeve T-shirt and the left one wears black sleeveless T-shirt and a long orange fingerless gloves. **

"**What do you need us for, Mitsune-san?" said the twins in unison.**

"**I need one of you to go to the supermarket nearby and buy some stuff for me." **

**The twins blinked at her and say together, "But we thought you just went to the same supermarket yesterday, why suddenly want one of us to go there again today?" **

**The woman whose name is Mitsune Junko then reply them back "Hehehe! Well you see there's a sale at the supermarket today and the things they sell are very cheap, plus it's only today. I wanted to go there by myself but I can't since……" **

"**Since you have to watch the bookstore and there's customers coming to buy books they wanted, am I right, Mitsune-san?" say one of the twins. **

**Junko stared and blinked surprisingly at Yaomi, the one who helped to finish her sentence for her, and then stuttered "Y-yeah! H-how di-did you kn-know? Can you read my mind?" **

**Yaomi then grinned and say "Hehehehe!!! I just guessed that's all, no big deal." **

**Junko then anime-dropped and she try to stand back to her position, saying "Okay then, so which one of you will go to the supermarket for me and stays here watching the bookstore with me?" **

"**I'll go." say the other girl, Sayami. **

"**No, I'll go! You just stay here and watch the bookstore." Yaomi protested. **

**Then the twins start to argue with each other that who will go or stays. Their argument was soon stopped by Junko who says, "STOP!!! You know, it's quite unusual for the two of you to argue about something." Sighing, she says again, "Okay, look. Why don't you guys play the "Scissors, Rock, Paper" game so the one who wins it gets to go to the supermarket and the loser stays here with me, deal?" **

"**It's a deal then." The twin says and turned to with face each other and the fight of the twins begins. **

**It turned out that Sayami is the one who wins and off she goes happily to the supermarket with a purse full of money and a list of what Junko wanted to buy and plus another list of Yaomi and her wanted to buy. Being the loser, Yaomi was given chores to do in the bookstore and as for Junko; well she was reading a magazine at the counter.**

**

* * *

**

Hehe... i wonder if u all enjoy this chapter but many thx if u did ^^... There will be another chapter so I promise u that I'll upload it quick... Thx again!!


	2. Friends or Enemies?

Hi!! Sorry that I upload my story very very very late 'cause of assignments & stuff in school & tution!!! T^T ... Anyway, I hope you all will enjoy this chapter & plz don flames... Plz give reviews... Thanks & sorry...

_Disclaimer : I don't own __Ouran__High School__ Host Club & its characters even though i wanted to but I do own my OCS...._**

* * *

**

**2. Meeting Old Friend, Making New Friends & Enemies**

**When Sayami appears at the front entrance door of the supermarket, she could see that a lot of people especially housewives come to buy stuff during the sale. As she walked into the building, she forced herself to smile sweetly. **

"**Really, why do I have to come here in the first place? I should have let Yaomi to come instead… *sigh*… if it wasn't because of Mitsune-san, we would come here together." thought Sayami. **

"**From the age of six, after our parents got divorced…" thought the girl while making her way to the section that sell noodles, "…we started to be afraid of places where there are a lots of people and that they would make fun of us because our parents divorced and also because of our eyes which have unique birth defect; one side of the eyes has a pattern which is slightly visible." **

**Touching her covered right eye, "……Mine has a star pattern and Yaomi has a crescent moon pattern on her left eye…… the kids at our kindergarden and elementary school; usually girls like to make fun of us because of this…… but somehow now in high school, no one seems to care about it…… still we're scared that they would……" **

"……**if it wasn't because of the family that took care of us after the divorce, we might not be like what we are now today…… I wonder if I might actually meet them or her here as the two of us moved out from their place from last year……" smiling to herself as Sayami remembered back the happy memories they both had with the family when suddenly… **

"**Sayami? Is that you, Sayami?" **

**Upon hearing that voice, Sayami turned around and faced the person who called her name with a true smile. **

"**Haruhi!! It's you, I can't believe it!" Sayami smiled and went to hug the girl named Haruhi who also did the same thing. **

"**She and her dad the one's who take care of us since that." thought Sayami who was still unable to believe that she actually meet Haruhi who was wearing a cargo pants, a black hooded T-shirt and a pair of sneakers. **

"**It's been awhile since the two of you moved. Where's Yaomi anyway?" Haruhi asked. **

"**Yup, it sure is. Yaomi's at the bookstore." Sayami said with a smile. **

"**By the way, what happen to your long beautiful hair?" she brushed Haruhi's short brown locks with her finger. **

"**Oh please, don't wanna mention it." Haruhi said with a sad look on her face. **

"**Heheh!! Maybe I should, just to annoy you." Sayami teased playfully. **

"**You will not, Serashi-san! Hahaha!!" Haruhi teased back by using her surname. **

"**But I will, Fujioka-san. Heheh!!" Sayami teased her back by also using her surname. **

**The two smiled and laughed together while choosing noodles flavor they want. **

"**Oh ya… I forgot to ask you; how's Ranka doing lately?" asked Sayami while thinking of the cross-dresser that took care of them since young.**

"**He's fine and quite busy with his job…" Haruhi said while putting the noodles in her basket.**

"**Okay… So how's your school, you know the one you got in with a scholarship?" Sayami asked. **

"**Well… you mean Ouran High School… erm… it's quite okay." Haruhi said. **

**Then suddenly she said with a serious and kinda worried face, "By the way, if you see a bunch of guys who don't know what they are doing, tell me and we'll run toward the back exit door". **

**Sayami just blinked at her surprisingly and replied back, "Erm… sure…" **

**Haruhi turned to her again, "Oh ya, Sayami. Where're you and Yaomi living now after you moved out from my apartment?" **

**Sayami jumped a little at the question and try to avoid not answering the question, she… "Look, they have tempura flavor noodles here in the supermarket!" **

"**Hey, you're right…" was the reply. Sayami grinned a little and suddenly "No, I mean it, Sayami! Tell me where both of you live right now" demanded Haruhi with a stern look. **

**Sayami anime-dropped and sweat-dropped, telling her, "Okay… didn't I mention that Yaomi is at a bookstore… we live just above it and we also work part-time there for the woman who took care of us since last year."**

**Haruhi says, "Well, at least you twins are not homeless, that's what I wanted to know since you two moved out suddenly two years back." **

**Suddenly, Haruhi's turned pale then she grab Sayami's arm and went behind the noodles stand, saying, "They're here, let's go!" **

"**Who's here?" Sayami look behind her and saw six boys with two of them are twins like Yaomi and her, entering the supermarket. **

"**Why do we have to run?" **

**Haruhi give her a "no-time-to-explain" look. **

"**Okay, fine. Hurry to the back door!" **

**Sayami and Haruhi quickly went to the door without being notice by anyone. **

**When they got out, Sayami could hear someone asking people have they seen a girl or so inside the supermarket. Suddenly she feels as if someone is pulling her arm off their sockets when she hear Haruhi saying, "Sayami, quick! Take me somewhere to hide!" with a panicking sound. **

"**Okay, leave it to me. Hurry, this way!" Sayami lead Haruhi all the way to the bookstore. **

**They quickly got into the bookstore and found Junko at the counter. "Hi! Mitsune-san. We need a place to hide." **

**Junko looks away from her magazine and say "Oh, no problem! *smile* Quick, go to your room. I won't tell where you're hiding!" **

**With that, Haruhi flashed a smile as a thank you to Junko. **

"**Thanks, Mitsune-san. Come on Haruhi, let's go now!" Both quickly went to the back and Sayami open a secret ladder from the ceiling which leads to the twin's room. **

"**Hurry, Haruhi!" Sayami called to her to climb up the stairs. **

**Then Junko immediately called "Sayami, quick! They're about to come here soon!" **

"**Great! They're about to be here any minute." Thought Sayami as she quickly went up after Haruhi then she accidentally bangs one of her knee on the stairs. **

"**Ow! That's hurt so much. Dammit!" She cursed quietly and scrambled up to her room. They pulled the ladder up quickly after Sayami got up the room. **

"**Okay, we're safe up here." Says Sayami as well as panting.**

"**I owe you very much, Sayami!" Haruhi smiled when saying that.**

"**Yup, I know you do… hehehe!" smirked Sayami.**

**In the room, there are two desks with chairs, two dressers, two closets and four bookshelves. The twin did not have any bed instead they have two futons inside their closets. The walls are hanged with pictures and posters of their favorite idols.**

**While Haruhi was looking around the room and search through the bookshelves which are full of manga, anime, reference books and so, Sayami was nursing her bruised knee. Both of them are being very careful not to make any sound as they heard loud noise from down there.**

"**Probably were just some loud customers…" Says Sayami nervously.**

"**Ya, maybe you're right…" Haruhi said, shaking for awhile then resumed back to what she's doing.**

**Sayami thought, "Why was Haruhi hiding from those guys?" As she thought harder, she remembered back the memory seeing the boys at the supermarket. She realized that all of them are handsome, really handsome; not the type that the two usually hung around with when in middle school.**

"**One was blonde with blue-violet eyes. He seemed to be a half European and half Japanese to me…" The one beside the blonde was wearing frameless glasses, having black hair and black eyes as well; well he looks scary to me…" She shuddered when thinking this guy. **

"**There were twins with hair, an auburn color and pale brown eyes. They were identical from top to bottom just like her and Yaomi and they also had a bored look on their faces. There's this tall guy who seemed to have a quite personality, have dark hair and eyes as well. He looks as if he's good in sports. And last of them all, was a small boy who looks he's in elementary school but actually is older than he looks. He has a pale brown hair with honey-brown eyes and has a bunny in his arm. He's so cute!" Sayami giggled softly when thinking of the last one. **

"**Ne, Haruhi… Why are you hiding from them and who're they?" Sayami whispered softly to Haruhi.**

**Then Haruhi put on a "Don't-wanna-talk-about-it" look on her face. **

**And before Sayami could questioned her anymore, the ladder suddenly was beginning to move and it make us jumped as we watched in horror as the ladder went down with the boys moved their ways up to the room.**

"**Haruhi, how dare you run and hide away from otou-san and okaa-san?" exclaimed the blonde rather dramatically and also pointing to the scary guy with glasses whom Sayami guessed he must be the "okaa-san".**

"**Otou-san… Okaa-san…?! Huh !?" Thought Sayami plus sweat-dropping behind her head and said, "Excuse me but you're not her otou-san, Ranka is…! Who're you and what you're doing in my room and also why are you following or I'd rather say stalking Haruhi?" Sayami said furiously.**

"**Ne ne, Takashi… is she a friend of Haru-chan?" asked the small guy with the bunny in his arms, looking up to the tall guy beside him.**

"**Ahh…" the tall guy said with a nod.**

"**Oh, forgive us for the intrusion, Hime." The blonde said as he takes Sayami's hand and looked straight into her eyes which make her blush slightly and she hurriedly pull her hand away from his grip.**

"**Allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm Suou Tamaki, the president of the Host Club."**

"**Host Club?! What's that?" thought Sayami, looking at Haruhi for answer who just sweat-dropped on how to say it to her.**

"**I'm Ootori Kyouya, the vice president of the club." Said the scary guy to Sayami, smiling.**

"**And I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni, you can just call me Hunny. Nice to meet you." The small guy said with his cute voice and has pink flowers fluttering around him when he talks or not. "This is Morinozuka Takashi, we call him Mori. He's my cousin, is that right, Takashi?" **

"**Ahh…" the tall guy nodded.**

"**Last of all, we're the Hitachiin Twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. Nice meeting you." They grinned devilishly which then makes Sayami feel uneasy as they finish introducing themselves together.**

**Murmuring to herself, Sayami said, "Tamaki… Kyouya… Hunny… Mori… Hikaru… Kaoru… and Haruhi… The Ouran High School Host Club…"**

**Suddenly Sayami remembered that she and Yaomi had met the Host Club before when they were organizing an event at a park which was famous for its scenery. And the reason why she remembered it was because the twins had almost knocked into them with the horses they rode!**

"**You twins!! IT'S PAYBACK TIME!!" Sayami hissed, pointing at them.**

**Then one of the Hitachiin Twins said, "Honestly, you shouldn't be messing around with people that you can't get payback on." He smirked at her. Sayami knew that the one who spoken to her was Hikaru. Well, of course she knew for she is also a twin herself.**

"**Oh, is that so? I'll show you!" Her tone was full of anger and was ready to jump at Hikaru when suddenly from downstairs, Yaomi who has just finished all her chores went upstairs and said, "Sayami, why is Mitsune-san acting so weird?… And why is it so noisy up he…ere?! OMG!! Why are they so many people up in our room? Could anyone explain this to me??" It appears that Yaomi was surprised to see so many people in her room and also because it was full of boys.**

"**Yaomi! It's me, Haruhi!" Haruhi smiled when she saw half of her body appear from the ladder.**

"**Haruhi! I can't believe you're here. It's been awhile, isn't it? Yaomi smiled too at her and went to hug her.**

**The boys did not believe their eyes 'cause they thought that they actually see another twins in front of them aside from Hikaru and Kaoru, being the only twins they seen.**

"**Hey, are the both of you twins? Just wanna to make sure that our eyes not playing our vision…" asked the Hitachiin Twins in unison, still not believing their eyes.**

"**Duh, of course we're twins." Sayami said. **

**Then suddenly out of nowhere, a bulb flashed brightly above Sayami's head as if she just thought of an idea which she did. Sayami grin and said, "Yaomi, could you come here for a sec 'cause I wanna to introduce you to the Ouran High School Host Club."**

**Yaomi smiled as she knew what her twin is going to do next with replying, "Sure, why not?"**

**Sayami lift up her hand and point at Tamaki with her index finger and said, "This is Suou Tamaki, president of the Host Club." Next, she point to Kyouya and said, "This is Ootori Kyouya, vice president of the Host Club." Then point at Hunny and Mori, "This is Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai, the members." Then when it is finally to introduce the twins, she smirked and said, "Last of all, this is the Hitachiin Twins; Hitachiin Hikaru," she point at Hikaru who was on the left side, "and Hitachiin Kaoru." pointing at Kaoru who was on the right.**

**Yaomi who also smirked said, "It's a pleasure to meet you all."**

**Everyone even Haruhi look shocked to know that Sayami actually can tell apart who is who of the Hitachiin Twins.**

"**How did you know who is who of us!?" asked the Hitachiin Twins in unison for no one except Haruhi could tell them apart. Not even their parents could.**

"**Hehehe!! It's a secret and also 'cause I'm a twin myself." Sayami smiled as she was pleased with herself.**

"**Yup… and I'd bet that you all here can't tell us apart as we can to them." Yaomi said with a challenging tone in her voice.**

"**Is that so? Then we'll show you that we can tell you twins apart!" The Hitachiin Twins said angrily and thinking that if the Serashi Twins could tell them apart, so could they.**

**Then Tamaki said, "We too would tell you apart." And the rest of the club excluding Haruhi agree to accept the challenge to tell tell the Serashi Twins apart.**

**Then suddenly Yaomi shout, "Wait a minute! Are you telling me that you guys are the Host Club of Ouran High School?!"**

**They all nodded their head with Tamaki saying, "Yes! We're the Host Club of the school. Why, is anything wrong?"**

"**Wrong? Yes, something is wrong and it's the twins who are wrong for I just remembered back to where Sayami and I met you all and the twins nearly hit us with the horse they rode."**

**Hikaru and Kaoru was saying, "Here we go again…"**

"**You twins are so going to be dead and… and…"**

"**And what, you're going to make us payback for what we did?" Kaoru said, grinning and smirking at Yaomi.**

"**How do you know?" Yaomi glared at him.**

"**Hmm… 'cause I'm a twin myself…" said Kaoru.**

"**Why you…!!" Yaomi said with a threatening tone in her voice.**

"**Hey!! You just say what I said a couple of minutes ago!!" Sayami exclaimed at Kaoru.**

"**So what if Kaoru just said what you just said! What we want to say is our business, not yours!" Hikaru answers it for Kaoru who say "Yeah… its our business, not yours!" The Hitachiin Twins then make silly faces at the girls.**

"**OKAY… THAT'S IT!!! YOU BOYS ARE SO DEAD!!!" The Serashi Twins said angrily in unison with anger marks on their heads and flames in their eyes.**

"**Come on, bring it on then****!" Hikaru and Kaoru said angrily as well for the matter earlier on.**

"**Okay, that's enough! Let's go and you all get out from this room." Haruhi who watched them and break their "fight" said with a sweat drop behind her head. Haruhi tell the host club to get out which they were refusing a little bit but Haruhi eventually get the entire Host Club members out of the room and all the way out of the bookstore.**

**Sayami and Yaomi look at each other, thinking the same thing about that they both owned big time to Haruhi who stop the "fight" and get rid of Hikaru, Kaoru and the others from their room and the bookstore. Then they too went downstairs, only to find Junko give them a look of apology as Tamaki thanked her for helping him to find Haruhi.**

"**Sayami, Yaomi… Gomenasai(sorry) about what just happened in your room…" Haruhi apologized and bowed down.**

"**It's no big deal… haha…" Sayami and Yaomi said in unison, thought, "How could it's no big deal and why are we saying that when it's so like not!!!" and said, "Hope to see you soon and come visit us whenever you're free!"**

"**Okay, sure will do that! Janei(goodbye)!"**

**Then suddenly Tamaki turned around with a curious look on his face and said to Sayami and Yaomi, "Are you twins happen to be Serashi Sayami and Serashi Yaomi?"**

"**Yup, that's us…" The twins replied in unison slowly as curiosity began to fill inside their mind, "Why do you ask and how come you know our name and that would mean like our surname?"**

"**Well, I heard that from my otou-san and it appears that your otou-san is a good friend of his. **

"**What do you know about our otou-san!!" The twins shouted loudly and stared at him hard when they think that maybe Tamaki had some information about their otou-san.**

"**He's currently in New York and…" Tamaki silenced for awhile which make the twins feel something bad is going to come out from his mouth and it seem that they had guess right when Tamaki continued, "and he told my otou-san that he won't come back to Japan anytime sooner…"**

"**We knew it all the time… otou-san and okaa-san had no intentions of wanting to come back to us…" Thought Sayami and Yaomi when they hear that sentence and hold each other hand tight… They feel like crying and wanted to shout for their parents to come home right now but no tears or were sounds coming out from them… it were as if they were shouting and crying inside of their body, not wanting to let a single soul to hear or see them…**

"**Sayami… Yaomi…" Haruhi said, stepping forward towards them.**

"**No… we're fine, Haruhi. You should go home… oh, and tell Ranka that we say hi. Janei!" Sayami and Yaomi said in a slightly shaky voice and smile at Haruhi.**

**Haruhi seems reluctant to leave them but she thinks that she'd better let them alone and there's also Junko to accompany them so she walked out of the bookstore, dragging Tamaki and the host club members with her.**

**Once they are gone, Junko close the entrance door after the twins who had their head down facing the floor, not wanting to look at Junko and not wanting her to see their tearful eyes.**

**Junko then went in front of them, hugging them and said, "I'm sorry to hear what had happened…"**

**The twins are surprised but grateful, when Junko hugs them and they cry, saying, "After all this years… they never come back… never for once to see us… never even once call us… never… and… and… that we still actually wait for them to come back, call us… and still love them when they have abandoned, forgotten us… deep in their hearts…"**

"**It'll be all right… Sayami… Yaomi… I'll promise to take care of you two till I left the world in peace…"**

"**Mitsune-san… Arigato…" The twins hugged her tight and more tears flow down their cheeks when they heard what Junko just said.**

"**Hey, from now on… just call me Junko for I had known you guys since last year and also stop with the "san" here, "san" there for I'm not that old yet… Okay? hehe! (*Junko's 26 years only)"**

"**Okay! Arigato, erm… Junko… hehe! We're still not quite use to call you that…" The two wipe off the tears and start smiling, laughing.**

"**Well, you'll get use to it… haha!!" Junko laughs together with them.**

**That night after a dinner of ramen with Junko, Sayami and Yaomi went upstairs to their room to finish off their homework and ready everything for tomorrow's school. After all that done, they change into their night gown and are ready for bed when Yaomi look at her handphone which is near her bed and spoke to Sayami who noticed what she is looking and knew what Yaomi has wanted to say for she too was thinking the same thing, "Sayami, do you think that otou-san and okaa-san don't want us anymore as their kids?" Yaomi put on a sad look on her face saying that.**

"**I… I… I don't know…" Sayami too had a sad look on her face.**

**They silence for awhile and one of them break the silence saying, "Well, come on, let's just go to bed… just let this matter be anymore…"**

"**Yeah… you're right. Good night!"**

"**Good night…!"**

**The twins sleep through the night with broken, lonely hearts that are waiting to be mended and lighten by someone… someone who is able to cure their loneliness…**

* * *

Do you guys enjoy this chap?? ^^ Anyway, I promise that the 3rd chap will be done & upload real soon... I'll to make it as fast as possible.... Thx for reading this story of mine...


End file.
